Hurt Me
by YunheeWKS
Summary: No summary, Oneshot.


Hurt Me

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyu, Choi Siwon, Stella Kim and others

Pairing : broken!WonKyu and SomeoneXKyuhyun

Genre : Angst & Drama

Rated : M (untuk adegan berdarah)

Summary :-

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai, and Straight

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Ruangan itu sunyi dengan cahaya remang yang temaram dari sebuah lampu tidur di atas nakas di samping ranjang. Terlihat samar bagaimana keadaan kamar yang kini di penuhi pecahan kaca dari beberapa frame yang hancur. Dan tepat ditengah ruangan terlihat dua sosok yang tengah duduk berhadapan , satu wanita dewasa dan satunya lagi anak kecil.

"Kyunnie.., buka matamu chagi."

Seakan tak peduli dengan suara yang di dengarnya, anak itu tetap menutup matanya kuat. Walau sebenarnya suara lembut wanita itu membuatnya goyah, namun dia masih sangat takut untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi kini.

"Tak apa., buka matamu chagi. Ini eomma."

Kembali suara itu terdengar dan pada akhirnya membuat kedua mata sewarna karamel itu terbuka. Dan begitu matanya mampu melihat dengan jelas, giginya bergeletuk dan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Bahkan tanpa di sadari air matanya jatuh, menangis tanpa suara. Sungguh dia tidak sanggup melihat semua itu, dia ingin berlari dan pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ssstt,..tak apa."

"Hiks..eo..Hiks..eomma."

Isakan itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir mungilnya, entah mengapa suara sang eomma tidak mampu menenangkannya. Dia benar-benar takut, amat sangat takut untuk lebih lama lagi melihat semua itu. Dia ingin menutup matanya kembali, namun suara sang eomma kembali menyapa pendengarannya.

"Jangan menutup matamu, chagi. Eomma ingin kau melihat semua ini."

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..."

Kembali dia terisak, bahkan kini lebih keras saat sang eomma melarangnya untuk menutup matanya. Dan tubuh mungilnya semakin menggigil ketakutan saat dirinya melihat darah pada tubuh sang eomma. Mengalihkan tatapannya kini tepat kearah wajah sang eomma yang tengah menatapnya begitu lembut. Namun tatapan lembut itu tak mampu menghilangkan rasa takutnya, bahkan rasa takut itu bertambah saat dirinya melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan sang eomma.

Eommanya kini tengah terduduk dengan sebuah pecahan kaca digenggamannya, dan sesekali menggoreskan kaca itu pada tubuhnya. Membuat permukaan kulitnya teriris dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Namun anehnya wanita itu terus tersenyum, bahkan tidak terlihat raut kesakitan atau penyesalan pada wajah cantiknya karena telah membuat sang anak begitu ketakutan.

"Kau harus melihatnya, melihat semua luka yang eomma buat ini. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir chagi, karena luka ini bahkan tak lebih sakit dari luka yang ada di hati eomma. Luka yang eomma dapatkan karena sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Perasaan yang akan selalu memberi luka dan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang tak akan dapat ditahan ataupun diobati. Rasa sakit yang akan menggerogoti sedikit demi sedikit, dan pada akhirnya akan membunuhmu karena tak mampu lagi bertahan karena rasa sakit yang terlalu besar. Jadi luka ini bahkan belum apa-apa dari pada luka pada hati eomma..Hiks."

Wanita dewasa itu terus berbicara seakan tengah menceritakan sebuah dongeng kepada sang anaknya. Tak dipedulikannya bagaimana air mata terus mengalir pada wajah cantiknya dan ketakutan anaknya. Dia hanya ingin memperlihatkan rasa sakit dan lukanya itu pada sang anak. Dan terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu, seakan berusaha menanamkan kata-kata itu pada hati kecil sang anak. Agar bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan ketakutan akan perasaan itu.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan dengan surai dark brown dan memiliki iris mata sewarna karamel yang bernama Kyuhyun itu, sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya. Ia berjalan dengan riang, diiringi oleh sapaan-sapaan hangat dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang di balas dengan hangat juga oleh Kyuhyun. Dia terus berjalan dengan riang, sampai matanya melihat siluet seorang namja dan yeoja yang tengah berciuman mesra.

'_sepertinya, aku mengenalnya.'_ Pikirnya. Sambil mencoba mendekatinya secara perlahan , dengan suara langkah sepatu yang hampir tak terdengar. Ia terus mendekat, sampai siluet itu semakin jelas.

Deg

"Siwonnie..Stella-ssi." Gumam Kyuhyun saat menyadari siapa kedua orang yang tengah berciuman di ujung koridor sepi itu.

Ia sangat mengenal mereka. Namja dengan tubuh atletis yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang yeoja yang dia tahu adalah yeoja paling populer di sekolah ini. Posisi mereka begitu intim dengan namja itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping sang yeoja, dan yeoja yang mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang namja dengan tubuh yang menempel.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Mungkin, itu hanya ciuman persahabatan." Lirihnya sambil tersenyum, mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang di tahu apa itu menjalar di dadanya. Dengan santai dia memutar langkahnya yang tadinya menuju kelas, kini berjalan menuju kearah toilet. Tanpa menghiraukan ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas.

Kyuhyun tahu itu bukan hanyalah ciuman persahabatan, tapi dia menyaangkalnya. Bahwa ciuman yang di lihatnya tadi adalah ciuman tanda cinta kedua orang itu.

.

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi dengan riang Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor sambil membawa kotak bekal.

Karena biasanya dia akan memakan bekalnya ini dengan Siwon di atap sekolah. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun setiap hari membuat bekal lebih untuk Siwon. Walaupun Kyuhyun hari ini sedih karena Siwon tak menyapanya sama sekali, namun dia akan tetap memberikan bekal ini pada Siwon.

Ia terus berjalan dengan riang, sampai langkahnya terhenti saat mata karamelnya melihat pintu atap yang terbuat dari besi itu.

Senyumnya mengembang saat dia dapat mendengar suara Siwon di dalamnya. Tapi samar-samar dia juga mendengar suara lain dari sana.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menekan kenop pintu agar tak menimbulkan suara dan membukanya sedikit.

Ia mengintip dari celah pintu dan dapat melihat seorang namja bertubuh atletis itu tengah memakan bekal dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang dulunya hanya ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun seorang.

Bila diperhatikan lagi, Siwon tidak sendirian di sana. Dia sedang berdua dengan seorang yeoja yang berciuman dengannya tadi pagi. Dan ekspresinya menujukkan kebahagiaan, tidak seperti saat ia yang ada disana bersama Siwon-kekasihnya.

Deg

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sahabat dekat." Gumamnya dengan nada yang sangat pelan, kembali mengabaikan perasaan yang dimengertinya apa itu-kembali datang.

Dengan perlahan, ia menutup pintu itu bermaksud tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menunduk menatap bekal yang tadinya ingin dimakannya bersama Siwon dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bekal ini harus kuapakan.?" Gumamnya bingung.

Ia berpikir sebentar dan tak lama kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Aku makan sendiri saja." gumamnya bersemangat, namun dia malah melangkah kearah toilet.

.

.

ZRAASSHH..

Hujan turun dengan begitu deras. Membuat para siswa dan siswi yang tak membawa kendaraan terlihat bingung dengan bagaimana mereka akan pulang.

"Ahh..Bagaimana aku akan pulang sekarang.? Aku bahkan tak membawa kendaraan tadi pagi." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal, sambil mengembungkan pipinya imut.

Mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah mencoba mencari seseorang yang biasanya akan pulang bersamanya. "Dimana Siwonnie.? Biasanya dia akan mencariku untuk pulang bersama." Tepat saat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap pemandangan seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya dengan gadis yang sama- tengah berbagi payung dengan mesra.

Siwon yang tengah memeluk memeluk pinggang sang gadis dengan erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin membiarkan gadis itu terkena air hujan sedikitpun. Menuntun langkah mereka mendekali sebuah mobil dan masuk kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan menyesakkan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan bergumam. "Mungkin Siwon tidak tega melihat seorang yeoja pulang sendiri dalam keadaan hujan lebat seperti ini." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum maklum.

Dan mulai melangkah, tanpa memperdulikan air hujan yang kini tengah mengguyur tubuhnya. Tapi satu hal yang lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sangkal bahwa yeoja itu adalah yeoja terpopuler di sekolah ini dan setiap namja yang ada di sana akan rela mengantarnya. Namun kini yeoja itu justru pulang bersama kekasihnya, namja yang masih memiliki hubungan pacaran dengannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartement mewah dengan kedua tangan menjinjing kantong belanjaan. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan biasanya dia akan datang ke apartement sang kekasih untuk memasakkan sarapan dan menghabiskan waktu berdua di hari libur ini. Mendekati sebuah kotak kunci dan menekan beberapa digit nomor guna membuka pintu apartement itu.

Cklek

Baru saja dia ingin melepas sepatunya, namun tatapannya terpaku pada sepasang sepatu yeoja berwarna merah disana.

'_Apa ada tamu.?'_

Mata karamelnya menelusuri ruangan yang tampak kosong. Dia mulai berjalan keruang tamu, tapi tak ada orang disana. Memutar langkahnya ke arah dapur, tetap saja kosong.

'_Apa mereka di kamar.? Tapi kenapa harus di sana.'_

Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Dan kembali menelusuri apartement kekasihnya. Sampai langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

'Mungkin mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas.' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Baru saja dia ingin menekan kenop pintu, namun samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara desahan namja dan yeoja. Membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu dan terdiam di depan pintu.

"Ahh..Siwoon-aahh...nghh-.."

"Nghh..kau sangat sempit..shh..Stellaa.."

"Ahh...ngghhh...Woon..aahh..moree..ngghh.."

Desahan mereka terus bersahutan, seakan saling memberitahukan betapa mereka sangat menikmati sesi bercinta mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap pintu itu dengan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu menunduk melihat kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya. Kemudian mendongak kembali dan memutar tubuhnya melangkah kearah dapur. Dia akan memasak sarapan, sambil menunggu mereka menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menyelesaikan masakannya. Dia duduk di meja makan. Ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak, pandangan matanya sangat sulit diartikan. Dia hanya menunggu dalam diam, sambil sesekali melihat masakannya yang semakin lama mendingin.

"Lama sekali, nanti makanannya jadi dingin." Lirihnya sambil menatap masaakannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, membuat Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Siwon yang sudah berdiri tepat di pintu dapur dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan penampilan acak-acakan. Dan menatap dirinya tajam dan dingin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Selamat pagi, Siwonnie." Ucapnya semangat.

Sedangkan Siwon hanya menatapnya datar. "Sudah berapa lama kau disini.?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dingin.

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar. "Tidak begitu lama.-" Jawab Kyuhyun ceria.

"-Ahh iya, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu. Makanlah!." Lanjutnya sambil menujuk makanan yang ada diatas meja.

"Hm." Gumam Siwon dan hanya menatap makanan itu datar tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk mendekat dan memakannya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kau makan ya. Aku pulang dulu."

"Hm."

"Bye, Siwonnie!." Ucapnya, sambil melangkah kearah pintu dan kemudian menghilang.

Siwon semua makanan itu dengan datar, kemudian melangkah mendekat dan mengambil makanan itu. Mengedarkan pandangan sampai dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Melangkah ke sudut ruangan kearah tong sampah dan membuang semua makanan itu.

Ia menatap datar semua makanan yang sudah berada dalam tong sampah itu, dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan riang, sesekali melompat kecil dengan senyum manisnya. Sambil menggenggam kotak bekalnya.

Sampai dia melihat Siwon berjalan kearahnya, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum begitu lebar. Siwon berhenti dan berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tak melepaskan sedikitpun senyum dari wajahnya.

"Siwonnie, ayo kita makan. Hari ini aku juga membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, jadi ayo ki-.."

Plak

Brak

Siwon menepis kasar bekal yang diulurkan Kyuhyun padanya, tidak diperdulikannya Kyuhyun yang mematung karena apa yang tadi dilakukannya itu. Dan tak memperdulikan tatapan penasaran dan ingin tahu beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tengah melewati koridor itu.

Kyuhyun menatap bekal yang dibuatnya kini sudah tercecer dan tak berbentuk lagi. Kemudian menatap Siwon yang tengah menatapnya tajam, keadaan menjadi hening. "Kyuhyun, kita putus." Ucap Siwon memecah keheningan.

Deg

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Kenapa.?" Tanyanya polos.

"Aku mencintai Stella, dan aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padamu. Jadi aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita.-" Jelas Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya kembali, dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata besrnya.

Lalu Kyuhyun menatap namja yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi sulit diartikan.

"-Jadi Kyuhyun, mulai hari ini kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi." Lanjutnya dengan penekanan di setiap perkataannya. Lalu dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

Setelah Siwon pergi, Kyuhyun kembali memandang bekalnya yang sudah hancur lalu bergumam. "Jadi begitu.? Ya sudah.." gumamnya, mengalihkan tatapannya kesekeliling.

Terlihat orang-orang yang ada disana menatapnya dengan ekspresi kasihan, iba, aneh dan sebagainya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, kemudian berjalan riang menuju kearah toilet dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Namun tak ada yang pernah tahu apa arti senyumnya itu, begitu pula tatapan matanya itu. Tak ada yang mampu membaca perasaan yang dirasakan namja manis itu. Apakah perasaan sakit.? Terluka.? Atau dia memang tak mersakan apapun.?

Tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang mampu menebaknya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang."

Ucapan dingin itu membuat yeoja yang baru saja datang itu mundur perlahan. Entah mengapa ia merasa takut pada namja yang selalu dia lihat tersenyum itu. Dan rasa takutnya semakin besar saat namja itu berbalik, memandangnya tajam dan begitu dingin.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku.?" Tanyanya terbata. Saat namja itu hanya menatapnya dingin, tidak ada lagi senyum yang sebelumnya selalu terpasang di wajah manis itu.

Namun tak lama senyum itu kembali terpasang sempurna, membuat yeoja itu ingin lari dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Karena dia merasa namja di depannya ini tidaklah normal. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang normal yang akan dengan sangat mudah mengganti ekspresinya, yang tadinya dingin menjadi senyum lebar tanpa ada emosi terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Apa kau mencintai Choi Siwon.?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Melangkah pelan mendekati yeoja itu.

"T-tentu saja." jawab Stella dengan terbata lagi, sambil melangkah mundur mencoba menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar jawaban Stella, dia mengangguk mengerti. Dia merogoh saku celanannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat berwarna merah, membuat Stella kembali mundur dengan ekspresi ketakutan pada wajah cantiknya.

"M-menjauh dariku. Jangan coba-coba mendekat." Peringatnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Stella-ssi. Aku tidak akan melukaimu.-" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"-Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Lanjutnya.

Setelah itu, secara perlahan Kyuhyun menggulung lengan kemeja sekolahnya. Membuat Stella dapat melihat kulit lengannya yang pucat dengan beberapa goresan luka, baik itu goresan kecil atau memanjang. Melihat semua luka itu membuat Stella tak mampu lagi menahan perasaan takutnya, air matanya bahkan telah jatuh membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tahu dari mana aku mendapatkan semua luka ini.?-" Kyuhyun bertanya. Padahal dia tahu pasti bahwa yeoja itu tidak akan tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang hanya dirinya saja yang tahu jawabannya.

"-Semua luka ini Siwon yang membuatnya." Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"T-tidak mungkin..hiks..Siwon tak akan mungkin melukai seseorang..hiks..kau bohong..hiks..hiks..k-kau pasti bohong.." Mendengar penyangkalan dari Stella membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan mendekati Stella dan membuka pisau lipat yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Sedangkan Stella terus berjalan mundur sampai pada akhirnya dia berhenti karena pagar pembatas tepat berada di belakangnya. Dan-

Sreet

Zrash

Darah itu mengenai wajahnya, membuatnya reflek menutuk kedua matanya. Tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan dengan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang.

"Hey..Stella-ssi, buka matamu.-" ucap Kyuhyun lembut, memaksa Stella untuk membuka kedua matanya. Namun Stella bergeming dan tetap menutup matanya.

"-Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan luka yang di buat Siwon padaku." Ucapnya lagi.

"KAU GILA..BUKAN SIWON YANG MELUKAIMU, TAPI DIRIMU SENDIRI YANG MELAKUKANNYA." Stella membuka matanya dan berteriak kencang, saat Kyuhyun menuduh Siwon yang melukainya padahal dia tadi melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun menggores lengannya dengan pisau lipat itu.

"Kau salah Stella-ssi. Luka ini memang Siwon yang membuatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kau bohong, aku tadi bahkan melihat dengan jelas kalau kau melukai dirimu sendiri. Berhenti berbohong, brengsek." Maki Stella, mendengar Kyuhyun tetap menuduh Siwon.

"Kau memang benar, kalau aku yang menggores semua luka ini. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa setiap goresan di kulitku ini adalah bentuk luka yang di berikan Siwon pada hatiku. Setiap dia melukaiku maka saat itu juga akan ada goresan di kulitku. Jadi, semua goresan luka ini Siwon yang melakukannya." Ucapnya menegaskan.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan menggoreskan kembali pisau itu pada kulitnya. Dan Stella hanya mampu terdiam melihat semua itu dengan tubuh menggigil dan air mata mengalir. Beberapa kali Stella mencoba menutup matanya, tapi tak pernah berhasil karena Kyuhyun selalu melarangnya dengan begitu lembut seakan apa yang dilihatnya ini harus di rekam dengan baik di kepalanya.

"Aku begitu mencintai Siwon, tapi lihatlah hanya luka yang aku dapatkan darinya. Cinta tulus yang aku berikan padanya hanya di balas rasa sakit, dia tak hanya melukaiku sekali atau dua kali tapi berkali-kali. Tapi aku tetap bertahan mencoba menyangkal semua ucapan Eommaku dulu yang mengatakan bahwa perasaan cinta itu hanya melukai dan memberi rasa sakit. Namun sekarang aku sadar, apa yang di ucapkannya itu benar. Bahwa cinta itu akan melukaimu dan membunuhmu secara perlahan..ha..ha..ha.."

Kyuhyun terus berbicara, tanpa sekalipun menghentikan kegiatannya menggores kulitnya. Dia terus menceritakan semua yang selama ini terjadi padanya, seakan dia tengah berkeluh-kesah pada teman baiknya. Tidak memperdulikan darahnya yang terus keluar dan wajah yeoja di depannya yang semakin pucat. Bahkan pandangan yeoja itu kosong, seakan rasa takut menariknya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertawa senang dan terus bercerita.

.

.

Bug

Bug

BRAAKK..

Pintu itu terbuka karena dobrakan kuat yang dilakukan oleh dua orang namja. Mengedarkan pandangannya, akhirnya mereka melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan. Seorang namja manis dengan wajah pucat yang tengah berbicara sambil tetap menggores lengannya dengan seorang yeoja yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Pandangan kosong dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, bahkan wajahnya juga sama terlihat sama pucatnya dengan sang namja manis.

Namja dengan tubuh atletis itu berlari dengan cepat kearah dua orang itu.

Srett

Ditariknya namja manis itu menjauh dari sang yeoja.

Grep

"Stella-ya. Sudah tak apa-apa aku ada disini, aku ada disini." Ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan yeoja itu, tapi yeoja itu bergeming masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Stella ini aku Siwon. Sekarang Sudah tidak apa-apa, kau sudah aman."

"S..Si-won..ah.." Lirih Stella saat mengenali, siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya.

"Ya ini aku Siwon."

"Si..Siwon-ah aku takut..hiks..ak..aku..hiks..takut.."

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa tubuh di pelukannya itu bergetar takut. Dia terus membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan terluka Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap semua itu. Dan begitu di rasakannya tubuh di dalam pelukannya itu tenang, secara hati-hati di angkatnya dan menggendongnya bridal style.

"Kau..Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu." Ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong kearah pintu atap. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di lengannya kini ingatannya kembali pada kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat dia pernaah mengalami semua kejadian ini, namun pada posisi yang berbeda. Saat itu dia ada di posisi seperti Stella saat ini, namun dia mengalami kejadian yang lebih menyeramkan dari ini semua.

Saat itu bahkan umurnya masih 7 tahun, namun dia harus melihat bagaimana sang eomma melukai dirinya sendiri karena gangguan jiwa yang di alami eommanya karena sang Appa yang berselingkuh di belakangnya. Dia bahkan harus mengalami semua itu berkali-kali, bahkan sampai pada akhirnya sang eomma meninggal karena kehabisan darahpun dia tetap terkurung di rumahnya dengan mayat sang eomma sampai tiga hari setelahnya barulah Appanya pulang.

Bahkan saat dirinya di temukan dalam keadaan lebih menyedihkan dari Stella tadi, tak ada yang berusaha memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkan seperti apa yang di lakukan Siwon. Appa-nya hanya menatap dirinya datar, saat tubuh mungilnya bergetar takut. Bahkan setelah kejadian itupun dia di masukkan kedalam Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena selalu histeris jika malam datang.

Dan mengingat semua itu membuatnya tersenyum miris. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia mengambil kembali pisau lipatnya. Ketakutannya yang dulu kembali datang, membuat tubuhnya kembali bergetar takut. 'Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk mati, karena luka di hatiku ini semakin besar tanpa seorang-pun mencoba untuk mengobatinya.' Pikirnya. Lalu mengangkat pisau itu dan akan menghujamnya tepat kejantungnya.

Grep

Namun sebuah tangan putih menggenggam tangannya, menghentikan hal yang coba dilakukannya. Menarik tangannya, namun genggaman itu semakin erat, membuat Kyuhyun mendongak. Dilihatnya Seorang namja tampan tanpa ekspresi menatapnya datar, namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat kelembutan dari sepasang mata hitam tajamnya.

Membuat Kyuhyun seolah tersedot dalam pesonanya dan tanpa sadar genggaman pada pisau lipat itu terlepas seiring pandangannya memburam. Dan sebelum tubuhnya jatuh dengan cepat namja itu menarik tubuh lemahnya, membawanya kesebuah pelukan hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku ada disini, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah aman."

Mendengar bisikan menenangkan yang dulu hanya ada di khayalannya saja, membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Menutup matanya perlahan, bolehkah dia berharap bahwa kini ada orang yang ingin mengobati luka hatinya.? Memberikan kebahagiaan sedikit saja pada hidup menyedihkannya.? Memberikan cinta tanpa harus melukainya.? Entah semua keinginannya itu terjadi atau pun tidak saat ini dia hanya ingin menutup matanya dulu, dalam ketenangan yang diberikan dan akan memikirkan semua itu setelahnya.

END

Huuwwaa ini ff oneshot pertama yang berhasil aku buat..kkkk

Sebenarnya ff ini aku buat karena perasaan kecewa akibat mentionan yang di lakukan Siwon dan artis indonesia itu. Ditambah melihat foto yang diuploadnya di potong pas banget di bagian Kyuhyun. Jadi seperti nasib fotonya di sini kyu jadi disiksa dehh..#Ampun

Oohh ya dan aku juga menggunakan nama stella di sini karena ngerasa nggak cocok aja kalok pakek nama artis indonesia itu jadi aku pakek nama stella dehh...

Oke itu aja, bagi yang suka dengan ff ini mohon minta reviewnya.

Ditunggu reviewnya..#bow


End file.
